


Three Sentence Prompts

by FleetSparrow



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), The Authority
Genre: Daddy Kink, Gen, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: A collection of three-sentence fic fills.  Pairings and prompts will be the chapter titles.





	1. Bruce/Dick:  Lace

**Author's Note:**

> Old fics from 2014.

“I don’t know how I let you talk me into this.”

Dick laughed brightly, slowly trailing his fingers along the rose petal and leaf patterns of the lace over Bruce’s cock.  ”I have a bat patterned pair if you’d prefer it.”


	2. Bruce/Dick:  Pet

“Ace is getting old,” Dick said, scratching Ace’s ears.

Bruce wrapped an arm around Dick’s shoulders, trying not to dislodge the dog from where he’d stretched out across their laps.  ”He’s a good Bat-hound,” he said, pressing a kiss to Dick’s temple.

Dick smiled and leaned closer.  ”Just like his daddy.”


	3. Bruce/Dick:  Tease

“I would define this ‘cruel and unusual’, you know,” Bruce said, curling his fingers against the ropes that held them to the legs of his chair.

Dick laughed, flicking up the lenses of his cowl as he straddled Bruce, the outline of his erection clearly visible against his green Robin shorts.  ”Don’t pout,” he said, slipping into his own Bat-voice, “or you’ll spoil all the fun.”


	4. Bruce/Dick:  Lap Dance

He rolled his hips, running a hand over the other man’s lapel.  ”You seem to be enjoying the show,” Bruce said, tugging on Dick’s tie.  ”Do you want to see more.”

Dick smirked and sat back in his chair, spreading his legs to give Bruce space to kneel on the seat over him.  ”I want you to show me everything, Daddy.”


	5. Bruce/Dick:  Truth

Dick squared his shoulders, looking Bruce in the eyes.  It was the first time since he became Nightwing that he and Bruce had really talked, yet it felt like Bruce was holding something back.

“You’ve never lied to me before, Bruce.  Don’t do it now.”

Bruce took a deep breath and looked up.  ”I love you.”


	6. Bruce/Dick:  Despair

It had been nearly three weeks since Dick had been taken by his counterpart in this weird war of the worlds they were fighting.  Nearly three weeks since Bruce had last seen his face or heard his voice, touched him.  It killed him to think that maybe he wouldn’t succeed, maybe he’d never get him back, and Dick would be gone forever.

Looking up at a sky that was not his own, Dick thought the same thing.


	7. Bruce/Dick:  Pirates

Although Dick had left The Bat a few years before, he felt no ill will towards his old captain and crewmen.  So when The Titan came across The Bat in a port, Dick was eager to seek them out.  While the rest of his crew found it hilarious the way the merchant sailors eased back towards the walls as they entered the tavern, Dick only had eyes for the captain of the Bat himself.

“Your new Robin?” he asked, nodding to the young man by Bruce’s side.

Bruce nodded, a small smile on his lips.  "I’ve heard the Night’s Wing has been busy.“

"Aye.  Then you’ve heard right.”


	8. Apollo/Midnighter

Late at night, usually after hard battles, Midnighter would find himself awake and unable to still the racing thoughts of his computer brain.  Images would flash through his mind, every single possibility for any way they could possibly die running through in the blink of an eye.  His own mortality never bothered him; it was something he had been familiar for a long time now.  But these dark nights would never show him scenarios of his death, just his loved ones, his golden god and their precious child.

On these nights, however, a warm hand would settle on his chest, pulling him back to his present.  Apollo would be smiling sleepily at him and gently tug him closer.  Midnighter would pick up Jenny from in between them and cradle her in his arms, letting them both be cocooned in the secure heat of Apollo’s embrace.


	9. Jason/Tim:  You Smoke Because It's Something to Share

If anyone could see them, watch them while they were home alone together, they would probably say Jason is corrupting Tim; Jason thinks that’s bullshit.  Still, he can’t ignore the fact that they are both picking up each others habits, good, bad, or otherwise.  It doesn’t feel like any kind of corruption when he lights up and a second later Tim is in his lap, lighting his own cigarette off the tip of Jason’s.

The smokey kisses they share afterward feel more like a purification rite, and neither of them are willing to let that go.


	10. Hal/Barry:  Fear

They’ve both had their share of terrors, whether it was Hal being consumed by Parallax, Barry becoming lost in the Speed Force, or any number of near-fatal incidents they’ve faced.  Each time, though, they’ve both faced the fear of losing the other, of what that meant.

But that was all a part of their jobs.  When Hal would encircle Barry in a construct bubble and fly him out to see the stars in person, or Barry would carry Hal across the oceans to some small tropical islands to watch the sun set five times in a row, it really meant so much knowing what could be coming for them in the future.

By now, they’d learned not to worry about that and take what they could while they had it.


	11. Dick & Damian:  Baby

Dick peered over the bassinet, mostly ignoring Bruce and Talia talking across the room.  The baby’s big eyes stared up at him as if fascinated by everything around.  Dick reached in to touch Damian’s cheek and the baby immediately grabbed his finger, his little hand squeezing tightly.

Dick beamed and kissed the tiny fingers.  ”I think he likes me.”


End file.
